


Keeping it Quiet!

by kxdlola120



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxdlola120/pseuds/kxdlola120
Summary: Sehun drops in Jongin's room quite suddenly,and the best place for Kyungsoo to hide is under Jongin's thick covers.





	Keeping it Quiet!

EXO dorm was ecstatic. They finally got a day off, and everyone was running around, trying to find things to do, since it's been a long time they had any proper break from the schedule and all the hell broke loose.

"Guys, guys, please just listen to me—" Their leader, Joonmyun tried to calm everyone down, but it was unsuccessful, since he was only one man, and that man was standing alone in this mess.

"Myun-hyung, please, just let everyone have a good time, and you should relax too," Chanyeol passed the irritated leader, grabbing a spoonful of ice-cream from the container that Baekhyun was balancing over some cups of soda. Joonmyun just rolled his eyes at that, seeing Yixing leaving the kitchen with two bowls of popcorn.

"We will let you have your day off, and we're going to watch that new horror movie that was just released, right?" Yixing stood in front of Joonmyun, subtly wiggling his brows at the man that was too clueless for his own good. When everybody cheered on their Unicorn, Yixing pushed Joonmyun to their shared room, closing the door with a loud thud. They could hear Joonmyun's protests, but then it stopped with a loud shout of realization that washed over, followed with silence and then prelude of some big blockbuster movie that was too loud for some reason.

"Hey, Kyung, what are you doing today?" Baekhyun placed everything from his hands down on the table, swatting away Chanyeol's hand that was still holding a spoon, and then cradling his boyfriend that just needed to pout because he was banned from precious vanilla ice-cream.

"Dunno, probably going to sleep or something," Kyungsoo shrugged, not really interested in the movie that Minseok have put on the TV, already snuggling up with Jongdae. He could see Baekhyun spoon-feeding the delicious desert to Chanyeol who just needed to whisper something in the older's ear with his cold lips. When Baekhyun shuddered under the lips that brushed his ear shelf, Kyungsoo adverted his eyes to the screen. 

'If only Jongin was here,' Kyungsoo thought and just as his mind fixated on the movie ahead, the front door opened, revealing two jittery boys with two bags in each hand. Jongin entered the living room first, followed by Sehun that brought in drinks and some alcohol, that needed to be hidden for the time being. When Sehun realized that Joonmyun was nowhere to be seen, he sighed loudly, taking everything out of the bags.

"Hey, what do you have there?" Jongdae asked, not letting go of his precious baozi, that was so close to falling asleep, in the tight embrace of his boyfriend. 

"Well, these are snacks and whatever, and these are some—" before Jongin could continue, Sehun cut him off, trying to tell the story of this clerk-lady that recognized them as idols and wanted to call her friends to take pictures with two of them. Jongin laughed along, finding Kyungsoo's eyes fixed with his, sending all kind of shivers down his spine. Like they could speak without the words, Jongin slid out of the living room, going to his room with a quick step.

Kyungsoo stood up as well, patting Sehun's shoulder so that everyone could see that he has heard the story and followed the younger dancer to his room. When he opened the door without knocking, Jongin pushed them closed, shoving Kyungsoo on the hard surface.

"Finally alone, huh?" The younger had this liquorish taste in his breath, that just fanned over singer's face, making him giddy for what was coming. They couldn't even have half an hour with just two of them, without any of the members breaking them apart. This was the first time in like two months that they were alone. This also meant that they could spend this day usefully or they could play around and just make their time even better.

"I thought I was losing you to Sehun or Chanyeol, since you've spent all of your time with them, and not me.." Kyungsoo closed his eyes, not being able to look the other in the eyes, as he spoke up, closing the distance between their bodies. Jongin pushed him even more on the wooden door, wanting to feel all there was of his smaller boyfriend.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're the only one that could make me crazy..." Jongin smirked before saying something that made Kyungsoo shudder in the other's hold, "...with your eyes that watch me with such persistence, that I could melt right there..." Jongin kissed both of Kyungsoo's closed eyes, smirk not leaving his pretty face, "...and you could be such a tease with your hips that sway every time you walk, and damn you get me all worked up then..." the younger pinched Kyungsoo's hips, pushing his clothed member on his thigh, "...and those lips that just crave for my kisses and touches, they make me lose my mind..." and with that Jongin finally leaned in, crashing their lips together.

Kyungsoo whimpered in the touch, his mind getting all worked up with those plump lips pressed against his, molding with each other so perfectly. Jongin pushed their already half-hard members together, growling at the back of his throat at the friction. While Jongin tried to pick up the pace, Kyungsoo's hands danced around the younger's collarbones, before they cradled his neck and locked behind his nape, pulling Jongin closer. Jongin slid his hands down to the other's waist, before they found a way to Kyungsoo's thighs, pushing them up when the elder jumped and wrapped his legs around Jongin.

Jongin pulled at Kyungsoo's globes, kneading the soft flesh with his hands being filled, when Kyungsoo moaned at the touch, and the younger took the chance. He pushed his slick muscle in, tasting the roof of Kyungsoo's mouth, before he clashed their teeth together. They molded like this, nipping at each other's lips, and pushing their lower halves together. Kyungsoo whimpered as Jongin bitted his lower lip intensely, then licked it with the tip of his tongue. Kyungsoo felt the warm pool in his stomach, as Jongin carried him to his bed, pushing them to lay down together. Damn dancers and their strength.

"God, I missed this so much!" Kyungsoo whispered in between the kisses, still not letting go of the other's nape, holding Jongin flush against his body. Jongin smirked into the kiss, lowering his head to nip at the porcelain skin at Kyungsoo's neck. The said boy tilted his head for better access, closing his eyes again when the pleasure hit him right to his butterflies that were ragging in his stomach. He was already painfully hard, ready to be used by Jongin in every way the younger wanted.

"You taste so sweet..." Jongin bit his collarbone, loving the whimpers that left the smaller's body, licking the skin before he pecked it and moved on to the new patch. When he sucked on the muscle where Kyungsoo's shoulder meets his neck, Kyungsoo squirmed in his position, creating more friction for their constricted cocks. 

"Gosh, you're so beautiful like this... All flushed because of me, ready just for me," Jongin whispered at the older's shelf, nipping right bellow his ear, turning Kyungsoo in a goo of happiness. The younger loved when Kyungsoo didn't feel shame for being with him, for allowing his façade to fall off. 

"Nini, I want you—so bad!" Kyungsoo moaned, cheeks already crimson red, voice coming out all rigid and lost. Jongin sucked on the same spot again, licking the purple splotch, teasing his boyfriend a bit more. When he backed away to take off his shirt, the said clothing didn't even reach the floor when someone knocked on the door rather loudly.

"Shit!" Jongin stood up, trying to think of something to say to shush the person that wanted to crash his door so badly. 

"W-who is it?" he yelled, showing to Kyungsoo to keep it quiet, on what Kyungsoo flipped him a bird, knowing damn well that his boyfriend didn't want anybody to know that their fooling around turned in a real relationship. Even thought they were among the first couples to hook-up, Jongin still didn't want anyone to use that information against them, knowing that they would—read: Baekhyun—tease them, and since he can put up with their messing around, his boyfriend was a different type. And putting his precious Kyungsoo through all that was something that ought to be prolonged. 

"Yo, it's Sehun, what are you doing? Let me in!" the maknae whined at the other side of the door, and both of the boys in the room looked at each other, knowing that he wouldn't back off, no matter what excuse Jongin pulls out. 

"Yeah, just a second..." Jongin turned to look at Kyungsoo who was still lying down on bed, with his jeans tight and cheeks flushed. Jongin could drown in that sight, only his to see and only his to devour, but another loud knock brought him back from his daze, and his brain back in engine. 

"Soo, we need to hide you," Jongin whispered, pushing his boyfriend to sit up, scared that even his movements would reveal them. 

"What? Why? I could just sit here, and look like I just came in to talk to you or something." Kyungsoo huffed his bangs of his forehead, pouting in the meantime. Jongin gulped loudly, 'cause Kyungsoo could look all hot and dreamy even when doing simple things.

"Soo, don't make this harder for me anymore than it is..." Jongin followed Kyungsoo's eyes down to his crotch, before he narrowed his eyes at the older, "...and trust me, it's hard enough!" Kyungsoo laughed silently at his remark, finally standing up.

"Well, where do you plan to hide me, then?" There was a sly smirk on his lips, and this just made Jongin twitch in his overly-caged pants. 

"Go into the closet," Jongin whispered, hearing another knock from the other side, followed by a loud 'Don't make me wait, I want to try out your new console'. Jongin cursed under his breath, realizing now that he shouldn't have said about his super-awesome-splendid new game console that he bought from his own money couple of days before.

"Ew! No, Nini, I'm not going in there." Kyungsoo pinched the bridge of his nose, picking some sweats that belonged to the younger, drenched in the pleasant scent of his sweat that he forgot to put in the laundry basket after his yesterday's practice . 

"Oh, that's horrible, sorry," Jongin scratched his nape sheepishly, taking the sweats away and throwing them lazily on his chair in the corner.

"I will take care of that afterwards, but we need to hide you somewhere.." Jongin closed the closet door, ignoring the banging that was still as loud. 

"And you could tide this whole closet up, you know..."

"Yeah, yeah, I understand, mom..." Jongin laughed at Kyungsoo's not-amused face, swirling around the room for more places that would hold up his tiny boyfriend. But all he could see was Chanyeol's bed that was a bit more messy than his own, two large closets and judging by his own that consisted only of one dirty thing, he didn't want to open the giant's. He didn't want to pull Kyungsoo through that kind of trauma. 

"Well... The beds are really low, so you can't fit underneat them..." Jongin started, already wanting to get out and strangle Sehun quiet or something like that, because the noodle-guy wasn't near stopping with breaching his door that didn't stand a chance against him.

"The bed, then?" When Kyungsoo found Jongin's lost eyes, he rolled his eyes and climbed his bed. Jongin could see that Kyungsoo's excitement hasn't got down just yet, and he licked his lips on a thought.

"I can hide beneath the covers, they're thick enough to cover my body," Kyungsoo picked the dark duvet off the bed, already pushing his legs underneath.

"And what about me? Sehun would realize that there is this big lump on the bed," Jongin helped his boyfriend to hide, peeking inside to meet the other's eyes.

"Then climb in with me, he wouldn't suspect that." Kyungsoo shrugged, moving away so that Jongin could lay down on his side by the wall, facing the bedroom. Jongin laid down, not even doubting their plan that sheltered Kyungsoo away from the boring maknae. 

"You're still hard!" Kyungsoo almost yelled, being on the eye-level with Jongin's member right in his face. Jongin smiled through his teeth, pulling the covers even more.

"Well, I'm sorry, but whose fault was that?!" It was a rhetorical question, but Kyungsoo still tried to answer it, when Jongin cut him off, calling Sehun to get in.

"Finally, man. I was starting to get worried that you're deaf or something," Sehun plopped down on Chanyeol's bed, taking the game controller in his hands. Jongin on the other hand tried to calm his heart-beat, feeling the heat that radiated from the smaller's body pressed against him. It was nice to know that Sehun wasn't the one to just barge in without a permission, no matter how boring he sometimes ought to be.

"Man, I just wanted to sleep, why did you intrude that?" 'Good job, Jongin, you are going to shush him out' Jongin thought and he could swear that he heard Kyungsoo smirking. 

"Nah, you can sleep later, play with me now," On that Kyungsoo pinched Jongin's thigh, alarming the younger that there was someone else in the room that wanted to play with him other than Sehun. And the younger knew almost immediately. Jongin tried not to yelp, so he bit his lips shut.

"Please just come later, I'm really, like, tired and all.." Sehun looked at him for the first time since he entered the room, narrowing his eyes. 'This is it, we're busted' Jongin thought, widening his eyes as Sehun eyed the lump that breathed under the covers insensibly. 

"What is that? And where is your shirt?" Sehun pointed to the duvet, his eyes coming back to Jongin's torso.

"Ah, this is my... life-sized pillow! Yeah..." Jongin could swear that he was starting to sweat through, patting the Kyungsoo lump with some resistance. He could feel Kyungsoo's hot breath on his abdomen, but this was not the time to think about that.

".. And..."

"And, nothing! Sehun, I just wanna sleep, okay?" Jongin cut the younger off, feeling the light patting along his thigh. 'Now is not the time to touch me' flashed across Jongin's face, as he tried to collect his thoughts and kick Sehun out.

"Jongin, relax. I'm not Kyungsoo or anyone else, you can lay back and enjoy a game of Mario Cart with me," Jongin's pulse vanished from his body, as he felt Kyungsoo stiffening beside him. This was not good, and judging by Kyungsoo's hand that slowly traced his abs, going for the belt of his pants, this was all but not good.

"What are you doing?" Jongin asked more Kyungsoo than the boy that stood up from the bed to check all the games that were at the bottom of a TV shelf, when Sehun turned around with furrowed brows.

"I'm just checking what you guys have here, duh!" Sehun turned around to rummage through the CD box, when Jongin inhaled a sharp breath, feeling a hand that freed his erection from the pants. Kyungsoo was enjoying this, and he just confirmed that when he low-chuckled at the mushroom head before he took it at the base and gave it kitty licks.

"Oh God!" Jongin tried to focus on Sehun, but his boyfriend was being naughty, pushing his limits further down, with his mind getting clouded with not so innocent thoughts. He wanted to see Kyungsoo right now, in this position, taking him in, swallowing his cock in one go, cheeks flushed, and plump lips stretched around him, but stupid Sehun just needed to burst in and ruin everthing. 

"What? You don't want this one?" Sehun turned around with some game in his hand, about which Jongin couldn't care less, before he shrugged and turned around to pick some other game up.

"S-stop!" Jongin whispered, as Kyungsoo suck on the head, lapping the pre-cum away with the tip of his tongue. Kyungsoo pumped at the base, with his mouth still stretching around the tip, before his pink lips took Jongin in, swallowing his cock as much as he could. Jongin banged his head on the pillow, sneaking a hand bellow the covers to grab Kyungsoo's hair and push him down even more. There was no turning back after this, Jongin's cock already hot and heavy on his tongue, as his other hand fondled with the dancer's balls, playing with each one in the darkness of the duvet.

"What man? What is wrong with you?" Sehun turned around, placing the CD of some game in the console, before he sat down on the giant's bed once again. He couldn't see the sweat that formed on Jongin's temples, or that the lump on his bed bounced a bit. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, could feel that Jongin pushed him even more on his cock, pulling on his hair, so he relaxed his throat, hallowing his cheeks for more pressure. Jongin trashed on the bed, not really trying to stay in his current position, as Kyungsoo silently moaned at the back of his throat, sending vibrations down his length. 

"Dude, don't you want to play this? It's really awesome!" Jongin could hear Sehun mumbling something, but Kyungsoo's hand worked along his mouth that was sucking his tip, before going down, indulging his member deeper every time he came down. The older tried to breathe in the suffocated atmosphere that the covers created, as doing the job properly, pushing the cock out to line the big vein underneath with his tongue. Jongin almost yelled something incoherent, but the teeth that stabbed his lower lip stopped him from that. He couldn't even thrust in the other's hot cavern, knowing damn well that slick sounds of his cock leaving the older's mouth—that had spit collected in the corners, Jongin hated himself from being absent to see it—was quieter than the game that Sehun had blasting on the TV.

"Sehun, bro..." Jongin half moaned-half whispered, as Kyungsoo tugged at his member, teeth grazing the slit so well. Sehun still didn't turn around, only humming as an answer. Kyungsoo's tongue laid bellow the thick cock, as he sucked more air in through his nose, and lick from the base all the way to the top, pushing the cock back in, pass his teeth.

"I will ask you nicely to leave this room immediately, or else—!" Jongin spoke through his teeth, feeling Kyungsoo humming at the back of his throat, only sending shivers down to younger's spine. His cock was thick on the other's tongue, and if his boyfriend continued like this, Sehun would see his cumming face, and that was only sight for Kyungsoo to see.

"Or else?" Sehun smirked, pushing all the buttons on the controller together, jumping a bit on the bed since his car moved to the first place in the race.

"Or else, they would have to pick you off the concrete down bellow, since I would throw your face down, and jump on your lifeless body until there is no air in your lungs!" Jongin was dangerous like this, and Kyungsoo moaned again, palming his own hard-on with the other free hand. He still tried to take more of Jongin, pushing the tip to hit his throat, not missing when Jongin trembled in his hold, his cock twitching deliciously in his mouth. Kyungsoo bitted around the member, swallowing more of Jongin, before taking him out and lapping at the tip that glistened even under dark. He allowed the sour taste to dance on his tongue, before he pecked the crown and put the member back in the younger's pants. 

"Fine. God, you're such a party-pooper." Sehun threw the controller on the bed, before he stormed out on bewildered Jongin that just couldn't believe that his own boyfriend left him hanging, and he was so close to seeing his peak. And with a thud from the closed door, his erection was shut once again.

"What the hell, Soo?" Jongin pushed the duvet off both of their bodies, seeing his boyfriend smirking up to him. He was enjoying all of this, and Jongin deserved to have his painfully hard cock clenched in his pants. Kyungsoo pushed himself up, and when he faced the still flushed Jongin that had his eyes wide as saucers, he kissed his lips quickly, and tried to get up.

"Oh, no, you're not going anywhere!" Jongin pushed him down, hovering above him, kissing him without any warning. This kiss wasn't anything like the previous one when they kissed just because they missed each other. This one was heated, hurried, with all of their emotions dancing around, splashing in the middle. This was the kiss that screamed 'I need you', and both of them knew how important this one was. 

Jongin pushed his tongue in, battling with Kyungsoo's for dominance, before he took the lead, crashing their teeth together in the hurried lip-lock. He nipped at the older's bottom lip, pulling it out with his teeth, before he pushed his wet muscle in, wanting to never stop tasting the man bellow.

"Jongin, I need you!" Kyungsoo whimpered, with both breaths mingling together, tongues trying to taste more, lips sucking along the other ones. Jongin smirked in the kiss, loving how he could make Kyungsoo so needy in just a matter of seconds, but also remembering what the other one did to him, and in front of his band-mate, and one of the closest friends in the group.

"And you've been very naughty... Did you forget that you almost sucked me off with our friend present in the room?" Jongin lowered his head at the embarrassed and a bit scared Kyungsoo, nipping at his neck, bitting the marks that were already formed there just fifteen minutes before Sehun interrupted them.

"Well... I was just—" Kyungsoo whispered, mind being blown away with those plump lips sucking the sensual spot under his ear, licking the big line down to his collarbone.

"You were just, what?" Jongin didn't even hear the end of his question, before he clashed their lips once again, drawing a little bit of blood from Kyungsoo's bottom lip, but licking it away, allowing taste of iron and his own pre-cum to coat their mix of salivas. He pushed his body down, sliding their hips together, swallowing the moans that escaped the older's body. 

When Kyungsoo was too in a daze to register anything, just his tongue gliding along Jongin's one, the younger used the opportunity to push his pants down, along his own, pushing their now naked cocks together.

"Oh, fuck!" Kyungsoo sharply breathed in, bitting his lower lip in the process. Jongin could die from the sight, pushing both cocks in his hand, sliding them easily with a mix of pre-cum that came out, coating their members. He pushed Kyungsoo's shirt off, nipping at the exposed skin as soon as it came in his view. He had a thing for Kyungsoo's perky nipples, always licking them diligently. And the other one didn't have a problem with that, pulling out some of Jongin's hair that he grabbed a hand-full of. 

"Nini, please." Kyungsoo whimpered as Jongin bitted his nipple hard, making it erect, before licking the other one, glazing it with spit with the tip of his tongue. His hand left their members, pushing the fingers down Kyungsoo's throat.

"Be a good boy and suck!" Kyungsoo sucked the fingers in, tasting the sour cum that collected at the younger's fingers, coating the digits well, licking them clean. Jongin propped himself on the elbow, not wanting to tear his eyes off the other. His heart was beating fast, jumping out of the rib-cage, pushing his mind to not think at all. When he registered that his fingers were covered enough, he pushed two digits in Kyungsoo's unprepared hole, surprising the said boy.

"Wait.. What are you..." Kyungsoo moaned at the sensation, being torn apart with long fingers that missed his prostate just by an inch. They always used lube, but this was something else, and not having any kind of sex for couple of weeks was coming back to him, making him feel pain along pleasure that pierced his small frame.

"Since you've been bad, no lube for you today," Jongin pushed another finger in, scissoring Kyungsoo in one go, sucking the skin under his collarbones. Kyungsoo trashed around, already feeling too needy to get diligent preparation.

"Jongin... Just push it in!" his voice came more like a whisper, throat swallowing a big lump. Jongin pushed out his digits, swallowing Kyungsoo's whimpers, as he kissed him once again, assuring him that he's doing just fine, and that he wasn't mad at him at all. With one look at the other's maroon red face, and sweaty forehead, Jongin pushed the tip in, closing his eyes at the tightness that sucked his cock deeper.

"Gosh, you're so tight... Just for me baby," Jongin pushed his member deeper, wanting for Kyungsoo to feel every inch of him, every fold of his skin, being connected in the most way possible. 

"Only yours, just yours, baby.." Kyungsoo moaned, as big cock stretched his walls apart, tearing him in with excitement. When Jongin pushed all in, being settle in the other one, he used the opportunity to kiss Kyungsoo, just molding their lips together, pushing slowly his cock out.

"I love you so much, Soo. So, so much!" Jongin whispered at other's lips, seeing him opening his eyes with something flashing along them, something new, something comforting and assuring.

"I love you more.." Jongin smiled at that, pushing his cock out, leaving just the tip in, before he slammed in, pushing them further in the bed. Kyungsoo moaned silently at the sensation, locking his legs around Jongin's hips, pushing the younger deeper with heels of his feet.

"Harder, baby.. Deeper!" Kyungsoo groaned, clenching around his cock, leaving Jongin breathless. He pushed his cock deeper, his balls hitting Kyungsoo's ass, before he pulled out, and thrusted in, and again, and again. There was only breathless groans from Kyungsoo along skin slapping, as Jongin changed their positions, pushing Kyungsoo to sit down on his cock, as his back rested against the wall beside.

"That's eat, baby. Swallow me up!" Jongin couldn't stop watching his cock leaving the smaller frame, as Kyungsoo jumped up and down on his knees as a leverage. His hands locked behind Jongin's nape, clashing their lips in a heated kiss. His cock was painfully red, bouncing on his stomach.

"Nini... Close!" Kyungsoo moaned, bitting his lip from being too loud, since the dorm was still loud and occupied with other members. Jongin kneaded his ass-cheeks, pushing him up and down his thick cock, feeling his hot walls clenching around him. When Kyungsoo shrieked with a high-pitched moan, Jongin knew that he hit that special bundle of nerves.

"There, Oh my God. There, Nini, harder!" Kyungsoo was a hot mess, with bangs falling down messily on his face, cheeks flushed and lips swollen and red. Jongin switched their positions, pushing Kyungsoo down on the covers, before he pushed his cock in once again, hitting that special place in one go.

"Cum for me, only by me, baby!" He bended Kyungsoo in half, pushing his knees up and apart on his chest, stretching him even more. The bed rocked back and forth, as Jongin's sweat dropped down to the body bellow, low grunts escaping his throat. Kyungsoo pushed him down for a quick peck, Jongin's rhythm never faltering. He could feel Kyungsoo leaking pre-cum even more, as his cock disappeared in the tight hole, sending waves of pleasure down to his toes.

"Jongin.." With one long moan, Kyungsoo came over their stomachs, pushing Jongin over the edge too, who still thrusted, milking them dry. Kyungsoo's spot was still pushed, him being overly-sensitive as his vision came back from seeing white. The younger fell down on the mess they made, on Kyungsoo's frame, still not pushing out. The older pushed one strand of Jongin's hair behind his ear, kissing his crown afterwards. They just laid there, trying to catch their breaths, swimming in the bliss they created for each other, when someone knocked on the door.

"You guys are even louder than Chanyeol and Baekhyun over there!"  They could clearly see Jongdae smirking, well, only before someone of the Baekyeol pair—read:Baekhyun—kicked him and continued—

"You go, Kyung. Be the main vocal even in bed!" He probably high-fived with his dumb boyfriend, since there was snickers on the other side of the wooden door. And then the still clueless Sehun spoke up, making everyone shut up, and clear the hall, and take Sehun away with them. 

"Is that why you kicked me out?!? Shame on you both, hyungs!!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I succ at descriptions, lol


End file.
